Watercraft are exposed to a unique combination of forces which make mounting and efficient storage of all items in the vehicle essential to its use. The vehicle is designed move at high speeds while being buffeted wind and water. Additionally, space is at a premium for the efficient use of the vehicle. Mounting an object on a surface of the vehicle, particularly an object subject to high forces in use, requires balancing the need for sturdiness of the object with the physical limitations of the mounting surface. It is common knowledge within the art to permanently affix objects to the inner hull of the vehicle.
It has become a growing trend to provide multifunctional utility for a wide range of products designed for use in the water. As such, equipment becomes more ubiquitous and deployable from many different platforms. The largest limitation for use of these types of equipment is the use of stowage space. Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a mat while using the least amount of storage space in the vehicle. A flexible mat has numerous ways to restrict the amount of space it requires for storage. However, rolling the mat has the additional advantage of being easily repeatable and requiring little effort to duplicate the action required for storage.
Another growing trend in the use of water equipment is the need to mount the mat on the vehicle. Mounting the device allows for additional safety while the vehicle is in motion and reducing the need for maintenance. In addition, boats require an intermediary such as a bumper or fender to reduce the incidence of damage from contact with docks, boats, or other structures.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the mounting system will be explained in the following detailed description having reference to the appended drawings.